cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rossiyskaya
The Rossiyskayan Flag. '((OOC))' =Rossiyskayan Overview= Rossiyskaya is a small, developing, and established nation at 98 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Rossiyskaya work diligently to produce Rubber and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Rossiyskaya will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Rossiyskaya to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Rossiyskaya allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Rossiyskaya detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Rossiyskaya will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. =Governing Act= The Nation of Rossiyskaya hereby puts into effect a governing body consisting of 10 members. Said Government will '''NOT' be a democracy. The only democratic part of this body will be the Counsel of Volkov. Grand Commissar Cristf Kozyar will be taking the position of Grand Commissar. The Grand Commissar will be overseeing all internal activities with in the Counsel and other government members. All bills/orders/anything that deals with the well being of the nation will be up to approval by the commissar. Commissars are appointed by Commissar Kozyar. Commissar of Finance Commissar Ivan Nikitin will be taking the reigns of the finance department. The Finance Department will deal with all transactions of money into the government and out. Finance Dispatchers oversee all large transactions of money between foreign buyers and Rossiyskayan citizen sellers. Commissar of Defense Commissar Vladislav Kozyar was chosen to be our Commissar of Defense or the Defense Department. The Defense Department deals with war and in joint part with the State Department in the defense of the nation. They declare war, fund it and command it. Commissar of State Commissar Dimka Andreev is our Commissar of State. This department also takes the role of the Department of the Interior The State Department deals with all large scale infrastructural purchases/contracts. Also oversees in partnership with the Defense Department in the defense of the nation. The Council The Council is a group of members that directly works with the Grand Commissar in many decisions. Equivalent of the U.S. Senate. Council members consist of the smartest and wisest citizens of the nation. There are only 6 council seats. The council members are as follows: *'Dimitry Medvedev' *'Yuri Trutnev' Andrei Fursenko Igor Levik Sergey Nikolaych Andrei Lenin Viktor Petrovich =History= Following articles and texts take place from around 1990 to present time, all information gathered here and said is not to be taken as fact. We get our information from people, not books. Again, do not assume this is all fact. Beginning 1990, Soviet Union is nearing collapse, the Warsaw Pact is breaking apart. START I has the countries citizens in a panic, spreading widespread fear of a nuclear attack. 1991, Mikhail Gorbachev and Ivan Silayev, along with the Central Committee of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union agreed to give up its monopoly of power. Over time, the Soviet Union withdraws from all treaties, etcetera. December 25: Gorbachev resigns as president of the USSR. The Soviet Flag is flown one last time over the Kremlin. December 26, 4 days before the 69th anniversary of the USSR's formation, the Central Committee of the Communist Party recognizes the dissolution of the USSR and dissolutes its self, the Soviet Union, is now the CIS. Later on in December of 1991 and beginning of 1992, CIS, Commonwealth of Independent States is in effect. The Soviet Union is split into many countries. One country, Rossiyskaya was significant others. Rossiyskaya housed the CIS headquarters. Middle 1993-1995, Rossiyskaya is under Russian Control. 1996, Russia is in constant heated competition with other superpowers in the world. Russia releases Rossiyskaya to be an independent nation. 2000, Russia recognizes Rossiyskaya as an Independent nation. Rossiyskaya forms the current government. ((Under construction))